


Purgatory Is Other People

by reddish



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddish/pseuds/reddish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter stops by the club on the Citadel for a drink and a brief respite. There, she helps Joker overcome his fear of asking AI's on dates, makes out with her boyfriend, and meets Jack for some catching up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgatory Is Other People

            Purgatory was a strange place, Winter mused. Thumping bass and repetitive electronic melodies could be heard on the entire ward surrounding the place, but nobody ever seemed to complain. It was the beating heart of the Citadel, fueled by sweat and alcohol. Once you were inside, the thrum of the perpetual, grinding crowd explained the name. Everyone there was waiting for something, or someone. It was the place everyone went until they had somewhere better to be. Or worse. In the Catholic religion, Purgatory worked both ways, Winter reminded herself.

            She walked up the steps, music filling her body with its beat. She paused at the middle flight of stairs to share a nod with Aria, who was seated on her temporary throne and looking even more pissed after the latest Cerberus attack. Winter kept on, pretending she wasn't eager for the day that Aria waved her over and asked for help in retaking Omega.

            A familiar hat and set of blue eyes caught Winter's attention. She wandered to the bar and nodded to Joker. "Hey!" she called over the music while motioning to the bartender for a drink.

            "Commander!" Joker greeted her. "Glad to see that the Cerberus attack got people's awareness more than the fucking Reapers did."

            "What?" Winter asked, looking around. "This is the same crowd as yesterday."

            "Yeah, but look at the dancing!" Joker said, gesturing. "These people aren't just dancing for fun, they're dancing to avoid their bigger worries. It's in the arms. Like that guy - a guy like that has bigger problems than looking stupid."

            Winter quirked an eyebrow, taking a gulp of her bright blue liquor. "That's an interesting insight," she pondered.

            "I've had a lot of opportunity to watch dancing from the sidelines," Joker said with a shrug. He waved to a newly empty table in a darker, quieter corner. "Join me for a second, Commander?"

            "Uh... sure." Winter grabbed her drink, left a 10 credit chit on the bar, and went with him. "What's up, Joker?" she asked as she settled into the couch behind her.

            "I have a question, and you're going to think I'm an idiot for asking it."

            Winter smirked. "I always think you're an idiot. Go ahead."

            He rolled his eyes, but continued. "What do you think about me and EDI?"

            His question took her by surprise. "You mean you aren't already? What's wrong with you?"

            "That... was not the reaction I expected. So you don't think it's stupid?"

            "Why the hell is it stupid?"

            "Because I'm made of glass?" Joker said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

            "And she's made of fiberglass, I'm sure it'll be fine." Winter shrugged.

            "Commander, I'm serious."

            "So am I, Joker! Hell, I'm not a relationship counselor, but I know you like her, I know she likes you, and I know we could all die tomorrow. What's the fucking problem?"

            "I... I don't know." Joker blinked and shook his head slowly. "I just never thought I'd feel this way. Or that someone might be interested."

            Winter laughed. "Joker, you're the only pilot who has literally fallen in love with his ship. There's never been anything more right in the galaxy. Go get her, you idiot. She's up there dancing with some skeeze."

            "Yeah. I guess you're right." Joker smiled, confidence filling his face once again. He slid out of his seat and stretched slowly. "Thanks, Shepard."

            "Any time, Joker." Winter winked and raised her glass to him. "Good luck!"

            As Joker walked away, Winter sighed and finished the rest of her drink, letting her head roll back onto the couch.

            "Giving love advice to Joker must be exhausting," a familiar, humming voice said as a weight settled in beside her on the couch. Warmth filled her immediately, and it wasn't due to the drink. Winter rolled her head to look over at the newcomer, a full smile breaking out on her face.

            "Hey you," she said.

            "Hey yourself," Garrus said, placing his hand over hers.

            "I just wanted a drink. And to see some real live people. I won't take too long down here," Winter explained.

            Garrus slid his hand up her arm as he slowly stretched his arm around her shoulders. Shivers ran down her spine as his rough skin toughed hers. "You need a break, Shepard. I didn't stop by to lecture you. Who do you think I am? Liara?” Garrus paused. “Wait. Scratch that. I hope you don't think of her."

            She laughed, shifting her weight and turning so she could straddle Garrus's legs with her own and face him. He cleared his throat and shifted underneath her, what she called a turian blush.

            "Shepard," he started, glancing around the room.

            "Let them look," she said with a shrug. "And let them try to stop us." She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his rough, angular mouth.  He leaned his head into hers, returning the kiss as best he could. Kissing didn't come naturally to turians, but, he told her it was worth learning.

            Winter slid her arms around his casually clothed chest, a rare sight. He was either in his armor, or completely out of it around her. The thought made her grin, and she pulled back from the kiss to look into his eyes.

            "I'm glad you're here," she said.

            "Starting to wish we were both somewhere else," Garrus said, a smirk on his face.

            "No, I mean," Winter sighed. "I'm just... happy you're here, with me. In all of this."

            Garrus's smirk faded. He held her gaze and placed his hands gently onto her hips. She felt him apply a gentle pressure, pulling her closer to him. Winter smiled and leaned forward to press her forehead against his, an affectionate gesture he had taught her to appreciate.

            "I'll always be here. Unless the Reapers take us both. Or until you get sick of me," Garrus said.

            Winter smacked him in the arm. “Shut up, Garbus.”

            He was about to protest, but the sudden, subtle motion of her hips against him turned his grunt of displeasure into a quiet groan. “Shutting up, Commander,” he agreed.

            Her lips fell to his mouth again, warm soft flesh against the rough edges of his scaly skin. Her tongue danced lightly over the skin there, but she dragged her kisses slowly down to the slightly softer flesh of his neck. His mandibles clicked in surprise, but he lifted his chin to allow her access to the sensitive skin there. She felt his resonant moan through his clothing. Turian voices were fascinating in bed.

            “Ugh, get a room,” Winter heard a raspy voice behind her.

            “Go the fuck away, Jack,” Winter growled into Garrus’s neck.

            “What’d she say?” Jack asked Garrus, who was now stiff in all the wrong ways.

            “She said,” Winter said, raising her head and rolling off of Garrus enough to face Jack. “Go the fuck away, Jack. You cockblock.”

            Jack laughed, flopping down on the couch beside Winter. “Whatever. We’re supposed to meet here, not my fault you brought your boyfriend. This place brings out the fucking teenager in everyone, huh?”

            “Well,” Garrus said, standing awkwardly. “I’m going to go… away. And pretend this never happened. Nice seeing you again, Jack.”

            “Whatever.” 


End file.
